1. Field
The following description relates to a resin-metal complex and a manufacturing method thereof, for example, to a resin-metal complex where a resin comprising an olefin resin, filler, and coupling agent is combined with a metallic material, and a method for manufacturing the same in a series of sequential process of preparing a uniformly-shaped metallic material, chemically processing the surface of the metallic material, and coating the chemically processed metallic material with a synthetic resin in an extrusion method in such a manner that the coated layer has a thin and uniform thickness.
2. Description of Related Art
Wood Plastic Composite (WPC) profile extruded products manufactured by mixing wood and plastic are drawing much attention as exterior and interior building materials in the building supplies field.
Due to the large amount of fillers that account for 60% or more in a WPC, the strength of WPCs increased, but its specific gravity also increased, thereby increasing the weight as well. In order to supplement this disadvantage, efforts were made to design various hollow shaped WPCs to lighten the weight. However, hollow shaped WPCs increased the cross-sectional size area thereof, making the WPCs vulnerable to moisture; and during construction, when there is impact, the load concentrated on the relatively thinner sides created cracks or holes when there is impact, thereby damaging the WPCs.
In order to improve these problems, products such as fences, pillars or louvers were manufactured in such a manner that c-channels or square pipes having hollow interior may be inserted therein, but these were not economical since it increased production costs. Furthermore, when the inner sizes are not precious, it is difficult to insert c-channels or square pipes into the products, breaking the WPCs. In addition, since synthetic wood is not closely adhered to the inner metallic layer, a certain thickness of 10 mm or more must be formed according to the usage of products in order to manufacture a wood metallic complex having a certain strength, which increases the weight and decreases the economic feasibility. Besides, there is a need to combine various kinds of resins to create a complex that may be used in various types of construction materials suitable for various uses.